Shadow
by Gilan90
Summary: Sequel to Enlightenment. This is a LSM Exile&Brianna Fanfiction that takes place two years after the death of Kreia. The Exile and his crew have been searching endlessly for Revan. Can they find him or will they face a new kind of evil?
1. Rough Night

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Author's Notes- Here it is, the first chapter of my second story. This will be non-canon for the most part, so SWTOR players don't expect too much mention of the Sith Empire. It's not that I have anything against it, I just didn't want to put it in my story. Like Enlightenment you may notice some characters being a little OOC (ex. Brianna) but do not worry. There are reasons for most of them, and I'll try to convey them in the best way I can. I simply ask for you to bear with me.

Ch. 1

Darkness surrounded him, there was no visible light to be seen anywhere. Andrew was unaware of where he was or why he was even there. He cautiously felt his way forward with every step he took, making sure to not trip himself up, As Andrew walked further and further into the void, he soon developed the sense that he was not alone. Palming the lightsaber on his belt, he slowly turned around to see a dark hooded figure standing in front of him in the distance. Andrew called out to the stranger, but there was no response. All of a sudden a red beam extended out of the sleeve of the dark figure's robe, and was then pointed menacingly in Andrew's direction. Igniting his own blue lightsaber, Andrew readied himself for a battle and dropped into a defensive position. The unknown assailant made the first move swinging down low at his leg, Andrew quickly deflected the attack and returned with a slash at the figure's head. However, the figure ducked out-of-the-way, and came right back at him. Andrew tried to block but he found himself moving slower than normal, his arm was struggling to raise up and come to his aid. The red blade was careening downwards for the kill. It wasn't till the beam was mere inches from his neck did Andrew burst out of his sleep in a cold sweat and awake from his nightmare. Sitting upright Andrew turned slightly in his bed to see that his wife Brianna was still sound asleep and had not been disturbed by his sudden thrashing. This brought him a small measure of relief to know that at least she was still peaceful. It didn't matter if he had been struggling with sleep recently as long as Brianna got as much rest as possible, As Andrew looked down upon her he found it hard to believe that they were going on their second year being married. It felt like only yesterday when he was sitting next to her on the sandy dunes of Tatooine asking for her hand. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and slowly slipped out of their queen sized bed to go to the refresher. The silence through the Ebon Hawk when everyone was asleep felt so haunting to Andrew; it was as though there was no life aboard even though he knew that was not the case. When he reached the medbay ,which was doubling as the refresher, he splashed water in his face from the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Andrew's appearance had changed since he battled Kreia two years prior. He now featured a fully grown mustache and goatee, and his once short blond hair had grown to almost shoulder length. However, the most recent change to his facial features was that his eyes had now turned baggy and sunken from his lack of sleep.

"You look like you're having a rough night." Andrew quickly turned around to see his childhood friend Bastila standing in the doorway wearing a silk nightgown and looking slightly concerned in the way she stared at him. "It was that dream again wasn't it?"

Shaking off the surprise of seeing her Andrew took a deep breath and responded "Yea but this time it was worse. In this dream I couldn't fight back. My arms were frozen in place and I could not move. I was helpless to defend myself against the dark figure's attack."

Bastila moved into the room and leaned against the operating table. "Normally I would dismiss these dreams you've been having as simply nightmares. However, since this particular nightmare has been plaguing you for the last month and you are highly force sensitive, it makes me wonder if there is more to these dreams than what we are seeing, I would hazard to guess that what you are experiencing are visions of some sort. Of what however, I cannot clearly say right now."

"Well whether these dreams are visions or not, I have no intention on seeking out their meaning. The hooded figure that I faced seemed to desire my head unattached from my shoulders, and honestly I'm not feeling too eager on giving him the opportunity to do so."

Curious by that statement Bastila turned to Andrew and asked "So does that mean you're going to postpone the mission and lay low for now?"

Unfazed by the question Andrew answered "No, we're going to continue searching across every planet until we find more information on his whereabouts."

Bastila sighed, walked over to him, and put a hand on his left shoulder. "Andrew that was meant to be more of a request than a question. You've been at this for too long, you need to slow down for a while and recover."

However, Andrew calmly grabbed her hand and took it away from his shoulder "Bastila I'm not going to give up on Revan. I made you a promise that we would find him no matter how long it took."

Bastila then pulled her hand away from Andrew's grasp and with a slightly irritated tone said "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not asking for me. I'm asking for Brianna. In her current condition you have to take precautions to make sure she is safe, You must realize that is the best thing to do for her right now."

Getting semi-frustrated himself Andrew shot back at Bastila. "How do you know that is the best thing for her! We are overloaded with medical supplies given to us by the Republic, the Ebon Hawk is currently carrying one of the most powerful cloaking devices this side of the galaxy, and to top it off we have a crew that are not only battle tested in high pressured combat but are also close friends to Brianna whom would never let any harm come to her."

"There is more to it than simply making sure she doesn't get attacked" argued Bastila. Her aggravation was even more evident now. "You have to make sure that in this particular situation she is as comfortable as possible. As a fellow woman I can only imagine what she must be going through right now."

"I really wish you two wouldn't argue about me when I'm not present." Both Andrew and Bastila turned and saw that the subject of their discussion was now the one standing in the doorway, Brianna. She no longer carried the look of a seasoned and trained warrior. Her once crew cut shaved white hair had now grown beyond the nape of her neck and reached down to the upper part of her back. The bruises upon her arms and legs from constant combat sparring had faded. However, the most obvious change to her appearance was that her stomach had developed into a nice round outward shape. The once impassioned Echani warrior was now fully pregnant with her first child, and wore similar bags to her husband's under her eyes but for a whole different reason.

Andrew looked at her somewhat confused. "Brianna what are you doing up?"

"Well my dear husband I rolled over in our bed and noticed that you weren't in it" she said sarcastically. "It may also be the fact that I could hear the both of you going at it clear across the hall. Do you two realize you are far louder than you think you are?"

Swiftly stepping in front of Andrew, Bastila apologized. "We are sorry for disturbing you, but I was just in the middle of telling Andrew that he is being selfish by not putting you and your baby first and making sure you have a nice safe place to deliver."

Andrew began to become angry at Bastila for what she was accusing him of. "I never said we couldn't! Of course I care about my wife's safety, but we can't just drop what were doing. If we take a sudden detour away from the mission we may lose what little we have of Revan's trail."

Brianna went over to Andrew and gave him a one-armed hug around his waist to calm him down. "Sweetheart you don't have to pretend anymore I'll take it from here." Andrew's facial expression then returned back to a look of relief. He returned Brianna's hug, kissed her on the top of her head, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. There was a mutual agreeing nod between the two of them before Brianna spoke up again. "Listen Bastila, I was the one who said we needed to keep traveling. Andrew was completely innocent in all of this. In all honesty he wanted to stop at the nearest planet the second he found out I was pregnant, but I wouldn't let him."

Bastila was in bewilderment, for a few moments she didn't know what she should say "Why Brianna? Why did you wish to continue on? You had every right to stop this journey whenever you wanted. What was preventing you from doing so?"

"Well first off no matter how much I try to ignore it the Echani blood that runs through my veins won't let me abandon a mission, regardless of what the circumstances are. Secondly I hoped that if we just pushed a little further we might find Revan before I became full term. Obviously that didn't happen, so with deep regret I have no choice but to request we put our mission on hold until after I have given birth."

"We're deeply sorry Bastila" Andrew spoke up again. "But listen I stand by what I said before. I meant it when I said I'm not giving up. It may sound cliché but I will find Revan if it's the last thing I do."

A small tear crawled down Bastila's face and she smiled. "Thank you very much Andrew. I appreciate you saying that, but please don't worry. It's been over five years since I've seen Revan. I think I can manage waiting a little while longer.'

"It's settled than, I'll speak with Atton in the morning. Come on Brianna, let's go back to bed." Both Andrew and Brianna made their way back to the cargo hold, which they had renovated into a fully functional bedroom for their own personal use.

Slowly slipping back into bed Andrew was about to lay his head down and drift asleep, until Brianna nudged him in the shoulder and signaled that she wasn't done speaking with him yet. "Tell me what happened Andrew."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said while crossing his arms in front of his eyes to emphasize that he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Please don't." Brianna sat down on the bed next to Andrew and pulled his arms away from his face. "I need you to look at me when I talk to you, that way I know your listening. Now, I doubt you woke up to specifically argue with Bastila about my pregnancy. So I want you to answer me honestly; it was the dream again wasn't it?"

Andrew chuckled to himself, sat upright in the bed, and looked right into Brianna's eyes. "I love how you and Bastila both assume it was about that."

The expression on Brianna's face turned to annoyance and a challenging disbelief. "Was it not?"

Andrew no longer felt the desire to tease and joke with his wife, especially considering the fact she could see right through him and could tell when he was hiding something. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yea it was, same one as last night. The dark figure attacked me, we fought, and then he almost killed me before I woke up."

The concerned look that Bastila had earlier was now present on Brianna. "This is beginning to become worrisome. Did you tell Bastila who you think the dark figure is?"

"No, as far as she knows I'm completely clueless and uncaring to the meaning behind my dreams." Brianna then shot Andrew a shocked glance, and he quickly composed himself so he could explain. "I'm afraid of what might happen if I tell her the truth; she may not take the news very well."

"Andrew she needs to know. She needs to know that you suspect Revan of being the dark figure." Andrew hung his head in shame from hearing his own contemplated thoughts repeated back at him. "I realize that it might upset her, but this cannot be helped. Your dreams are getting worse and more fluid the closer we get to finding him."

At this Andrew shot up off the bed and stood right in front of his wife with irritation in his voice. "You think I don't know that. Every night for the last month I've woken up in a cold sweat because of these dreams, but what do you suggest we do Brianna; after you have the baby we just stop looking? We can't just..." Suddenly Andrew forced himself to bite his tongue because he realized he was starting to lose his cool and he didn't want to say something he would later regret. So he took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed next to Brianna and apologized. "I'm sorry Bri, I need to be more mindful of myself. Outbursts like that are stepping-stones to the dark side. You don't deserve to be on the receiving end of my frustrations."

Brianna simply smiled and kissed him on cheek. "Andrew I know you love me and would never do anything that would intentionally hurt me. Right now you're just tired and confused about what you know you need to do."

Taking another deep breath and exhaling Andrew said "Listen, Bastila is one of my closest friends, one of the few I still have from my childhood. I made a promise to get her husband back. I can't back out now just because my life may be in danger."

Grabbing both his hands, Brianna looked deep into Andrew's eyes. "You may think you're doing the right thing, but there is no honor in marching towards your own death, especially when you now have a family to take care of and look after. I assure you, Bastila will understand everything if you just take the time to sit down and explain it to her."

"Alright fine, if you think that's what's best." Andrew finally concedes. "We will tell her everything, but only after you've had the baby." Brianna revealed a triumphant grin before climbing into bed with her husband. Andrew stared at her with awe and chuckled at how accomplished she seemed to be acting. with an irritated grin on his face he asked "Why do you always get to win the arguments?"

As she pulled the covers over herself she looked back at him and said with a devilish smirk "Because sweetheart, I'm always right."

...End of Ch 1...


	2. Journey Postponed

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Star Wars Kotor 1 and 2 or their characters and likeness.

Ch 2

A loud crash was heard clear across the hall once again waking Andrew. Without hesitation he quickly jumped out of his the bed, called his lightsaber to him from inside the Jedi robes across the room, and dashed out the doorway to investigate the strange noise. When he reached the main hold he instinctively activated his lightsaber and jumped in ready for combat. It was only when he noticed some of his fellow crew members staring in awe at him, that he realized there was no threat.

"Well looks like someone is itching for a fight" said the fiery haired smart-mouth Mira who was mocking Andrew from the couch . "What's the matter, frustrated that you can't get intimate with Brianna because of the pregnancy."

Deactivating his lightsaber Andrew sarcastically responded "Haha very funny Mira, and if I may add extremely crude. I heard a loud crash, so I came to investigate."

"That would be my bad general" Bao-Dur spoke up from the other side of the room by the control panels. "I was in the middle of working on our little T3 unit trying to install some upgraded shields into his tiny frame when some sparks shot out of his motivator and hit my non-mechanical hand. It caught me off guard and made me accidentally drop my tools. I'm sorry that my carelessness disturbed your sleep."

Letting out a small exhale, Andrew collapsed on the couch next to Mira. "No it's alright Bao-Dur, honestly I'm just glad I didn't have to decapitate anyone before breakfast."

"Mommy what does decapitate mean?" asked young five-year old Vaner, who was sitting on the floor playing with his toy starship,"

"Ugh it means to yell at someone so much that it feels like there head is going to fall off." his loving mother Bastila carefully covered up. She then shot Andrew an angry look for putting her in the awkward position of having to answer her son's off-putting question.

"I don't think I'm wrong in saying that we are all thankful you didn't have decapitate anyone sweetheart." Brianna had followed behind Andrew and had now entered the room wearing a deeply amused grin. "The last thing we want to do right now is have to sit and listen to one of your long drawn out lectures."

At that moment Vaner jumped to his feet, ran directly to Brianna, and started tugging on her nightgown. "Aunt Bria...Aunt Bria, come play starfighter with me."

Bastila swiftly got to her feet also and grabbed her son away from Brianna. "Vaner, Aunt Bria is not going to want to play right now." Confusion quickly took over the boy as he stared at his mother in disbelief. "Listen the baby she's carrying has taken a lot of energy out of her lately, which has also been making her incapable of doing certain things. It's not that she doesn't want to play, it's just she's too tired to. Do you understand?" With disappointment in his eyes, Vaner slowly nodded. "Good, so what do you say we leave her be for now ok."

However, before Bastila could walk away Brianna placed a hand on the top of her shoulder and said "You underestimate me Bastila. It doesn't matter how pregnant I am, I'm more than capable of playing a simple game with Vaner." Brianna then peered down at the little boy and gave him a reassuring smile. Vaner cheered up right away and turned to his mother to make sure she approved.

Bastila's doubt was still evident by the way she looked at Brianna. "Are you sure? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't feel up for it."

"Bastila it's not like I'm gearing up for battle. I don't know how it was like when you were pregnant, but I don't think swooshing around toy figurines is going to be the most strenuous thing on my body. Thought I will admit I probably shouldn't be on my feet for too long, so as long as I sit on the coach while we do it I should be fine."

Andrew immediately jumped up and moved his wife to where he was previously sitting. "Here you go dear take a seat."

Before sitting down Brianna planted a quick kiss on Andrew's cheek. "I appreciate your chivalry, but sweetheart there are three seats. You don't have to sacrifice your spot on my account. Mira and I wouldn't mind you sitting with us." Mira then padded the middle seat with her hand and gestured for him to come back over

Waving both the women off Andrew said. "It's alright I needed to go talk to Atton and Carth anyway, which I would hazard to guess are off playing pilot somewhere." He then walked out of the room and down the corridor to go look for the two men, and as Andrew entered the cockpit he saw both men sitting on either side of each other in the pilot seats. "How are we looking so far."

Not even looking around Atton answered "We've passed a couple of dwarf planets in the last hour, but none of them were capable of sustaining life. So the likelihood of our man being on one of them is pretty low."

This news did not relieve any of Andrew's anxieties. "Well that's discouraging." There was not much of a chance of them finding something by now, but Andrew felt he should at least ask one more time. "Speaking of low, how are we doing on fuel Admiral"

Carth looked at one of the consoles beside him and said. "Our supplies are manageable for now but soon we're going to need to stop and refuel on a nearby planet."

"Hmmm, how about we make course for one right now. Atton what's the nearest colonized planet."

Atton got up from his chair and made his way over to the navicomputer. "Ugh the closest one to our current position is Manaan, it's a planet completely covered in water excluding a floating capital called Ahto City. It would take us around 9 hours to get there."

"That sounds reasonable enough to me. Set in the coördinates and put us into hyperspace, and once you've done that I want the two of you to meet me back in the main hold. There is something I need to discuss with all of you." Andrew returned to the main hold and grinned when he saw Vaner smiling and laughing while Brianna levitated the toy starship around the room making swooshing noises. He thought he should probably say something to his wife about using the force in such a way, but then he remembered the comment she made about not wanting to hear another lecture and decided he would to talk to her about it later in private. Instead he walked over to the center holoprojector and started entering in coördinates.

"What are you doing general" inquisitively asked Bao-Dur who was still working on Teethree.

"I'm trying to get ahold of Visas on Coruscant." answered Andrew now measuring the configuration of his signal. "I want her to be present for this announcement."

"And what exactly is this announcement again" asked Atton who had just entered the main hold alongside Carth.

"All will be made clear in just a moment." Suddenly a small blue figure of a young woman wearing a veil over her face appeared on the holoprojector. "Hello Visas thank you for answering my call."

"It was of no issue. Tell me, have you found Revan yet?" Bastila slightly shuddered at the question, and remained silent so Andrew could answer it.

"Sadly we have not, and it seems we have run out of time. Brianna is thirty-five weeks pregnant and it will be unsafe for her to be traveling for the next few weeks. Which is why we are setting course for Manaan. I thought I should tell all of you this because I predict we are going to be there for a while."

"What about our search for Revan" asked Carth surprised at the sudden change in plans.

"For now we're going to have to postpone our journey until after Brianna has given birth. From there we can plan our next course of action."

"Why Manaan" asked Mira.

"Well the main reason is because it's the closest, but more importantly than that the planet's capital, Ahoto City, enforces, some security measures that are quite extensive. I figure that makes it the ideal environment to keep Brianna and the baby safe."

Carth stepped forward in front of everyone. "Is there no way for us to leave you two on Manaan while the rest of us continue on with the search?"

Before Andrew could respond Bastila spoke up. "We could do that, but frankly I don't think we should. Andrew and Brianna are our friends and we need to be there for them in a time like this." Her voice then softened as she moved over to him. "Carth you know I want to find him just as much if not more than you do, and the thought of never seeing him again kills me inside. However, sometimes things come up that takes precedence over other goals. Andrew and I have already discussed this and we both mutually agree that Brianna's well-being has higher priority at this time. We're not giving up on him Carth, we just need to be patient that's all."

"Whatever, I'm going back to the cockpit." Carth then turned around and stormed out of the room,

Andrew was about to say something to stop him, however, Bastila came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him be for now. Carth will settle down eventually and soon everything will be alright." Andrew wished he could reassure the republic admiral, but there was not much that could be done or said. For now he will just have to accept Carth's feelings and move on.

Suddenly the blue hologram of Visas spoke out again. "I don't mean to interrupt and I do appreciate you keeping me informed of your affairs, but I am curious on why you chose to tell me now. You could have just as easily contacted me once you arrived."

"Well Visas whether you're traveling with us or not you are a still a major part of this group, and I felt you deserved to hear our plans at the same time as everyone else. Once a friend always a friend."

A small grin appeared across Visas's face. "Thank you for your kind words they are very humbling, however, if you don't have anything else for me I must be going. I have recently brought in some new prospects to the Jedi temple. Hopefully they're truly force-sensitive and we will be able to start rebuilding the order."

"Don't give up Visas, we will find more lost Jedi" Andrew reassured her. "We simply need to stay vigilant and patient, I have a feeling that eventually they will start coming to us and we won't have to seek them out."

"We can only hope. Farewell for now my friends." The rest of the crew said their goodbyes, and then the blue hologram of the young woman disappeared.

"Alright getting back to the issue at hand, as most of you probably know Manaan's native species, the Selkath, carry a no violence policy within their capital. Which means we have to be on our best behavior and avoid stirring up trouble. Because of this I recommend we not dress in our robes and we keep our lightsabers hidden away from plain sight. People are still quite angry with the Jedi about the war, and we don't want to open up old wounds for any veterans or refuges that may be there. So are there any questions?" None of the crew gave any objections to Andrew's explanation. "Good we should be arriving in a few hours,"

Most of the crew left the main hold and went to their respective areas of the ship, except for Brianna who was still lounging on the couch and Atton who looked eager to speak. "Hey Andrew do you mind if I talk to you for minute." He happily obliged and signaled for Atton to go on. "Well I was wondering if you'd be willing to promote me to knight."

Andrew suspected that would be the request, however, he gave no sign of agreement. "I'm sorry Atton but I don't believe you're entirely ready yet."

"You've already knighted everyone else, when will I be ready?"

"Once you have faced and passed all the necessary trials, then you'll be ready." Brianna said from the coach. She would have given a little more input if she didn't notice Andrew shooting her a no help needed glance.

"She's right, the reason everyone else advanced ahead of you is because they had experienced certain things in their lives that symbolized the trials. When the opportunity arises for you I'm sure you'll be more than up to the challenge."

"Well what trials have I yet to pass.?"

"I can't tell you that Atton. What benefit would it be if I told you what you're supposed to learn? This is one lesson you're going to have to figure out on your own. Now why don't you go back to the cockpit and meditate on your thoughts."

Atton did not seem satisfied by that explanation, however, he knew it would be best not to argue. "Alright I will. Thank you for hearing me." He then went off to do what was suggested of him.

Now the only ones left were Andrew and his wife, and she was glowing with happiness "I can't believe we're doing this. I can't believe you and me are actually going to have our own little family."

Chuckling at the statement sat down next to Brianna and put his arm around her. "Do you not consider our friends as family?"

"Well yes but not the same kind of family that I'm talking about. For so long all you and me have concerned ourselves with is battle, betrayal, and war. Now we get to do something positive for once. Instead of taking life we're about to give it. I am so overjoyed with myself I can hardly contain my smile. Andrew don't you see we're..."

"Going to be parents" Andrew finished smiling ear to ear. "This will be the biggest adventure we've ever been on. I predict it will be very scary and difficult."

Brianna snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "As long as we remember our promise to each other we'll be fine."

"Yea I completely agree, and what was that promise again" He offhandedly jokes

He was then met with a backhand to his bicep and Brianna replying "That no matter what obstacles, challenges, or enemies we face we will always stand together."

At that moment Andrew brushed the white hair away from Brianna's eyes and took her hand into his. "Do you love me?"

Without hesitation she responded "Always and forever."

"Than trust in me, that everything will be alright." The two of them then smiled at each other with deep compassion and love before leaning into one another and sharing a soft kiss.

Suddenly Vaner comes running back into the room with toy starship in tow."Aunt Bria Uncle Andrew, do you want to finish playing?"

Andrew rubs the top of the little boy's head and says " We would love to."

He then takes the toy and starts making zooming and zapping noises with it, while Brianna stares at him and thinks to herself "_He is going to be a great father."_

...End of Ch 2...


End file.
